


Najbardziej

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar razy dwa, Balthazar szuka miłości, Dean uwielbia ciasto, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, brak bety, klon, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Sam są w szczęśliwych związkach, a Balthazar szuka miłości.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najbardziej

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> RCS rzuciła mi wyzwanie, gdzie Balthazar miał być z samym sobą.

— To niesprawiedliwe — pomyślał Balthazar, kiedy siedzieli w piątkę w barze.

Sam właśnie migdalił się z Gabrielem, a Dean i Cas jedli razem ciasto (niesamowity wyraz uczuć ze strony starszego Winchestera — podzielenie się jedzeniem).

— Jakim cudem ci idioci znaleźli miłość, skoro są o wiele mniej atrakcyjni ode mnie? — zastanawiał się Balthazar, wybijając palcami na stole rytm. — Mógłbym kogoś mieć. Kogoś, kto lubiłby te same filmy co ja, dobrze by się ubierał i lubił naśmiewać z Winchesterów. Przecież nie proszę, żeby był dokładnie taki jak ja…

Wziął głęboki wdech i zerwał się z kanapy.

— Widzimy się za tydzień — rzucił i zniknął.

— A temu co się stało? — spytał Sam, ale nim zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, Gabriel zajął jego myśli ciekawszymi rzeczami.

 

***

 

Kiedy tydzień później przyszli do tego samego baru, Balthazar już tam był i z kimś rozmawiał. Tak właściwie to… rozmawiał sam ze sobą.

— Cześć, wam — powiedział anioł, przerywając rozmowę. — Znalazłem swoją drugą połówkę.

— Ale… to ty — zauważył Dean.

— No właśnie! Czy to nie cudowne? — Uśmiechnął się Balthazar. — Całkowicie się ze sobą zgadzamy, lubimy te same rzeczy i to samo jedzenie…

— Bo on jest tobą! — krzyknął Sam.

Balthazar prychnął.

— Ja nie oceniam waszych drugich połówek. No, może czasami. Ale się nie czepiam. Więc wy też tego nie róbcie — powiedział i objął swojego klona w pasie. — Jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

— A nie wolałbyś kogoś… prawdziwego? — spytał Sam, siadając i pociągnął Gabriela na kanapę obok siebie.

Dean i Cas już siedzieli i zamawiali jedzenie.

— On jest całkowicie prawdziwy. Widzisz? — Anioł przyciągnął swojego sobowtóra do pocałunku.

 


End file.
